


Dropped Thread, Recovered

by LabRat801



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Enthusiastic cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purring, but like I don’t think we’re quite into terato territory here, but only like a quick mention, canon-typical casual ableism from Rimmer, fangs, non-human anatomy, the Cat is bi, there’s a lot of nipples ok he’s a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRat801/pseuds/LabRat801
Summary: The Cat finally gets that date with the flight controller from his trial. Set in the middle of series eight.
Relationships: The Cat (Red Dwarf)/Flight Controller





	Dropped Thread, Recovered

**Author's Note:**

> I guess my niche as a fanfic author is “be attracted to a character (let’s be real, they’re probably not human), find out there’s a dearth of smut about them, write said smut myself.” And look, I KNOW that the Cat is basically a Muppet like 80% of the time, especially in earlier seasons, but I’m a sucker for fangs and men with long hair soooooo don’t judge me.

The Cat’s shift was finally over. The woman taking over for him took her spot at the PA system as he left the small office. He couldn’t wait to get back to his cell and get a proper stretch on his cot. All this sitting and leaning and sitting again was going to be the death of him. In his distracted state, he didn’t notice the woman walking towards him until she was nearly on top of him.

“Hey wait, I know you!” He pointed at her, his mouth slightly open.

The woman stopped, a confused smile on her face. “I can’t say I recognize you, but there are loads of people on the ship, so I’m sorry if we’ve met before and I don’t remember.”

“Oh no, it was in a dream, or a holographic whatsit, during the trial!”

“That would explain it, I did agree to have my likeness used in the trial simulations.” She blinked and took a step back. “Wait, what were you on trial for?”

“Oh it is a looooong story, which I could tell you all about on that date we were planning to go on.” The Cat flashed his most winning smile, the harsh fluorescent lighting glinting off his fangs. “We were found not guilty, if that helps.”

The woman visibly relaxed and laughed. “A date? You asked me on a date during your trial?”

“Honey, we had the most amazing chemistry, and I did the most fabulous dance, there was hardly even reason to ask! It was practically assumed it would happen.”

One eyebrow shot up in amusement. “That good, was it? Well you know you’re at least going to have to tell me your name first.”

“I’m the Cat.” He extended his hand to her, and when she took it, he brought it to his lips to brush a kiss over her knuckles. “Absolutely enchanted to meet you…?”

A slight blush crept across her cheeks. “Flora.”

“So how about that date, Flora?”

She took in his raised eyebrows and hopeful smile and let out the breath she’d been holding. “You know what? Sure. I’m free in a few hours if you are.”

“For you, always. I’ll see you at 9.”

He waited until she had turned a corner and was out of sight before he began dancing down the hallway to his cell. Only three hours to get ready for a date! At least all of his suits were already ironed.

-

“A date? Are you taking the piss, Cat? Who in the world could she be?” Lister leaned against the wall, arms crossed. The Cat continued smoothing his hair back into a perfect pompadour while they talked.

“You know that flight controller from our trial? The beautiful one who I charmed the pants off of? Or would have, if that date had actually been able to happen.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively at Lister, who rolled his eyes in response.

“A date with a non-existent woman? I guess that makes sense.” He rounded the table. “You know everything that happened in there was just a simulation, right? You can’t actually meet any of those people in real life.”

“Well I for one find it totally believable that this moron would think that a date made in an imaginary world would carry over to real life,” Rimmer piped up from his seat at the table. “I’m just certain that his date, or as I like to call her, Righty,” he flicked his right hand into the air, “will enjoy the experience just as much as he will!”

“Yeah yeah, you can doubt me all you like, but I’m telling you, she’s a real live woman, and we’re meeting in just half an hour, so you two need to scram so I can finish getting ready in peace.”

Lister slouched. “I guess this means you’re not coming to vid night with us?”

“Sorry buds, I’ll have to join you next time.” He paused in applying his eye shadow to make eye contact with Lister in the mirror and grinned. “Well, depending on how well this date tonight goes. It’s possible I’ll be busy for a whole lot of evenings in the near future.”

“Ugh. Let’s get out of here, Rimmer, before I lose my dinner thinking about the Cat being _busy_.”

-

“Wow, that is quite a story.” Flora took a bite of her ice cream and swallowed, gesturing with her spoon. “One thing I don’t understand. If you were acquitted, why are you still in the brig?”

“Oh that was just for misusing confidential information. Though honestly, if it’s such a minor charge, I’m not sure how we got locked up for the same amount of time as all those other things put together.” He shrugged. “In any case, I was barely involved. I think they just didn’t know what to do with me, since I wasn’t exactly a registered crew member.” The Cat finished his dessert, licking the spoon clean in what he hoped was a suggestive manner. The small amused smile on Flora’s face told him he had probably shot wide of the goal. Undeterred, he leaned across the table and put his hand over hers.

“I don’t want to be too forward, but we have had the loveliest evening, and I don’t want to end it just yet. Now, my place isn’t exactly private, or welcoming, or, well, nice…” he trailed off, a frown flitting over his brow. How was he supposed to seduce a lady in a room anyone could see into? He forced a smile. “But I could hang some blankets over the bars, and it might actually be cosy!”

She laughed. “I have quarters which I’m sure are much more comfortable than yours. We could go there if you’d like.”

The Cat’s eyes widened in surprise. Even after how well everything had been going, he didn’t actually expect her to take him up on his overture, much less offer her own place for their rendezvous.

“Absolutely!” He stood up and straightened his jacket, light twinkling off strategically placed sequins. He held out his arm for her to take and they swept out of the cafeteria together.

-

The door to her quarters closed behind them as they sagged against the wall, laughing giddily and breathing hard. There had been a close call sneaking the Cat past the guards, and they had finished the last leg of the journey in a sprint.

“Well that was certainly an adventure!” She grinned up at him, eyes bright and cheeks flushed.

He turned to her and lifted his hand to her face, caressing her cheek and pushing back hair that had fallen out of place during their run. “You’re beautiful. Tell me I can kiss you?”

She nodded, leaning closer to him. Their lips pressed together gently for a moment, then they pulled apart. There was a beat of silence as they stared into each other’s eyes, then Flora spoke softly.

“Your lips are so soft.”

“I’ve always said it’s impossible to underestimate the importance of moisturizing,” he murmured in reply. “I would also really like to do that again if you’re up for it.”

She grinned and leaned back in, pressing her mouth more firmly against his this time. Her lips parted and the moment her tongue touched his lips, he opened them eagerly, welcoming it into his mouth and chasing it with his own. He felt it linger over his fangs as she explored, and he tentatively pushed his tongue into her mouth. She still tasted faintly of the mint from her ice cream.

She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his slim waist. He felt her breasts press against his chest and the ghost of a moan escaped his lips into her mouth. His hands trailed up and down her back, coming to rest with some hesitation on the swell of her rear. At a small encouraging noise from her, he worked up his courage and stroked his hands over it with more intent, then gripped it firmly and pulled her flush against him. His already half-firm cock jumped at the friction and quickly become fully hard. At the feeling of her grinding her hips in response, he openly moaned, then pulled back from their kiss.

“I have to confession to make.” He broke eye contact with her and nervously smoothed at his trousers. “I don’t exactly have a lot of experience in this area. I was mostly alone except for family before Lister woke up. And it’s not that I’m against being with a man on principle, but look at who I was stuck with! On the one hand, you’ve got Lister, who’s a disgusting slob with no fashion sense. On the other hand, you’ve got Goalpost Head. He’s got the stick shoved so far up his butt, I think it ended up lodged in his brain! And even if I were interested in romancing the robot, Kryten’s so obsessed with Lister I’m not sure he would have even noticed—”

Flora cut him off with two fingers over his lips. “Cat, you’re babbling.” She smiled at his surprised expression from being interrupted. “I don’t mind if you’re not experienced. And this’ll be my first time with someone who’s not human, so, well, we’re both heading into relatively new territory tonight.”

“Oh what did I ever do to deserve such a gorgeous angel of a person?” He pulled her in again for a deep kiss, hands openly roving over her body as hers did the same. She started pushing his jacket off his shoulders and he let it fall to the ground, resisting the temptation to hang it neatly over a chair back. He gently tugged her shirt from the waistband of her skirt, then slid his hands underneath, marvelling in the silky smoothness of her back. Her fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt, revealing his lithe torso. She stared for a moment, then traced a finger around his middle pair of nipples.

“Are they all…sensitive?”

He nodded vigorously.

A smile spread across her face. “Oh this is going to be fun.” She thumbed at the ones she had circled before with both hands, and the Cat’s eyes fell closed as he leaned his head back. An almost-inaudible rumble started within his chest. She bent down and gave one of his upper nipples a tentative lick.

The Cat sucked in air through his teeth and opened his eyes. “We have got to get rid of the rest of these clothes.” He reached out and began to pull Flora’s shirt over her head as she raised her arms to help. She reached behind herself and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor and leaving her in just her bra and panties, while he divested himself of his trousers, shoes, and socks. He was left in a pair of silky charcoal grey boxer briefs, against which his erection obviously strained.

He stared at her nearly nude form for a moment before pulling her close to him again. They revelled in so much of their bare skin against each other for a moment before the Cat kissed her again, trailing to her ear, then licking down her neck to lay kisses along her collarbone. He felt around her back for the clasp to her bra, and she reached back to help him open it, releasing her breasts to the cool air. He gazed at them for a moment before flitting his thumbs over her nipples, watching them become taut as he teased at them. He finally lowered his head and took one of them into his mouth. She arched into him, hands roaming down his back to caress his ass momentarily, and then around to the front to cup his groin through his underwear. He let out a grunt muffled by her breast as his hips jumped forward.

She pulled back for a moment to walk him towards her bed. He followed mindlessly where she led, and soon she was sitting on the edge of it while he stood in front of her. She slipped her fingers into the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down, freeing his erection. She murmured a soft “oh” at the sight. It wasn’t terribly different from what she was used to, but there were definitely some bumps and ridges that she’d never seen before. She tentatively took him in hand and gave him a light stroke, taking his moaning as a sign that she was heading in the right direction. She felt herself growing more aroused as she imagined those ridges inside of her, gliding through her. She lowered her head to place a kiss on the tip of his cock, then licked a long line up the front of it.

He thought he might black out. This was more positive sensory input than he’d ever had in his life. He fumbled a hand down to stroke her hair for a moment, then his knees nearly buckled as she took him into her mouth.

“Baby I am sorry, but I need to lie down before I fall over. You are doing such things to me right now.”

She pulled her head back and laughed, scooting over to give him room to get onto the bed. She pushed him onto his back and settled between his thighs, leaning down to kiss him deeply, then lowered herself to take one of his nipples in her mouth, the hand not supporting her alternating between all of his others. She nipped and sucked lightly, rolling the others between her fingers as her wandering hand came across them. He writhed under her, slim hips pushing up, a fat bead of precum on the tip of his cock starting to roll and then dripping onto his stomach.

He gently pulled her head up, panting lightly. “We need to get the focus off of me,” he couldn’t believe those words actually came out of his mouth, “and on to you, or else I’ll be finished before we even get started.”

She laughed at his unashamed honesty and let him roll her onto her back, where he immediately nosed between her legs, inhaling deeply. “Now that,” he licked his lips, “is the most delicious smell I’ve ever come across.” He nudged his face against the damp fabric for a moment before sliding her panties down her legs, taking a moment to admire how long and sleek they were. “I’m sure you know that I am in explored territory here, so I’d be more than happy for directions, whether physical or verbal.”

With that, he lowered his head to lap at her lips, working them open with his tongue and nosing into the soft damp curls she had here, exploring down to her entrance and fleetingly sinking his tongue into her, then sliding back up towards the top, where his tongue passed over a nub that caused her hips to jump and a moan to escape. He lapped at that place, wanting to recreate her reaction, and soon her hands were on either side of his head, pulling him closer, and her hips were grinding that spot up into his mouth.

“That,” she panted out, “is the perfect spot for your tongue.” She swallowed. “Now put a finger where you had your tongue in me earlier.”

He was more than happy to oblige, feeling his way under his chin to the entrance he’d licked into before. He was suddenly thankful that he kept his nails neatly filed as he slid one finger slowly inside of her, feeling her slick walls envelop it, and groaned at the thought of putting his cock in the same place. He ground his hips against the mattress, feeling vaguely guilty of the mess he must be leaving, but then she moaned again and he forgot all about it.

“Please, another finger.”

He worked his middle finger in next to his pointer and began to slowly pump them into her as he continued licking and sloppily kissing at the spot she seemed to enjoy so much. He thought he could spend the rest of his life here between her legs and die happy. His senses were filled with her and he had never tasted anything so amazing in his life.

He felt her thighs begin to tense and tremble around his head and a long whine escaped her throat. “Don’t stop,” she panted, pulling his mouth tighter against her. He continued pumping his fingers into her and mouthing at her until she began to shake and tighten around his fingers as she let out a low shout along with his name and a string of profanity.

He continued to lap at her until she pushed his head back and laughed, still slightly out of breath.

“It’s too sensitive to keep doing that right now, but god love you for trying.”

He grinned and crawled up her body to give her a deep kiss. She sucked on his tongue and he moaned into her mouth as his hips nudged forward. His cock barely pressed against her folds. He could feel the slick moisture there and he ached to enter her. She snaked her arm down between them and took him in hand, sliding him through her lips before placing him at her entrance.

“Are you ready, Cat?”

“I’ve never been so ready for anything in my life,” he breathed. He began to slowly push his hips forward, squeezing his eyes shut as he focused on the feel of her tight wet heat enveloping his cock inch by inch. When he was finally hilted, he let out the breath he’d been holding and opened his eyes, gazing at her as if she’d saved his life. “Are you alright?” he asked softly.

She nodded and pulled him down for a long kiss. “I’m more than alright. You feel incredible inside of me.” She paused as they kissed again. “You can move, if you want.”

“Oh!” He had practically forgotten that part, so content he was to be inside of her. He gave a couple slow pumps with his hips, then began to set a more enthusiastic pace. He watched her breasts bounce with each thrust, then leaned down to take one into his mouth, biting down harder than he’d intended. He heard a sharp hiss from her and quickly apologized. “I’m so sorry honey, these fangs do get in the way sometimes. I’ll be more careful.”

“No, I actually kind of liked it,” she panted. “Also I have to admit, I think the fangs are sexy.”

“You do? Well hot damn, that’s a lucky coincidence.” He leaned down and scraped them over her other nipple, watching how she arched up to meet his mouth while he tried to keep his rhythm steady. He was determined to not embarrass himself by finishing quickly, but the mix of sensations was quickly overwhelming him. He pulled out of her to avoid ending the party prematurely. “How about we switch it up a little?”

“Alright, how would you like me?”

“You know, I was about to ask you the same thing. I would love it if you chose.”

Flora sat up and turned about so she was on all fours. He got onto his knees behind her and leaned over her back. She turned her head to the side and he strained forward to kiss her, his cock nudging through her folds. She reached under herself with one hand and lined him up, then pressed her hips back, drawing a gasp from the Cat.

“How is it possible that this feels even better than before? I’m so deep inside you.” He slowly pumped into her a couple times. “Also it feels more natural to me for some reason.” He mentally shrugged and ran his hands down her back until he hit the swell of her hips. He gripped them tightly as he began a slow rhythm. He considered that this position change may have been a mistake; he wouldn’t last long this way either. Well, he’d tried at least. He decided to just go for it and followed his instincts, enjoying the sound of his hips slapping against her ass each time they came together.

Flora closed her eyes in rapture. She’d assumed he would feel different, but she had really underestimated how intense those bumps and ridges on his cock would be. She’d never come without some sort of clitoral stimulation before, but she started to think she might this time, especially considering how sensitive she was from already coming once.

She felt him begin to become arrhythmic in his thrusts and knew he was close. She wasn’t quite there yet but she was determined to feel what it was like to come around him, so she slipped her hand down and began circling her clit to hurry along the process. Faster than she had anticipated, she came for a second time, crying out and slumping down against her pillows.

The Cat felt her walls contract around him and try as he might, he couldn’t hold off any longer. He managed to fuck her through her orgasm, but came immediately after her, stilling as deep inside of her as he could get and groaning as he spilt into her. He was fairly certain he’d finally reached Fuchal.

-

Flora stroked his shoulder while he lay curled at her side with his head on her stomach. She decided that they could worry about sneaking him back into the brig in the morning.

The Cat’s head swam with thoughts. Was he good enough? Did she enjoy herself? Could they do this again? Was his hair a mess? He thought he might be able to handle looking dishevelled sometimes if this was the reason.

She broke the silence first. “So. Was it everything you’d hoped?”

He sat up so he could look her in the eye. He stroked her cheek and flashed her a toothy grin. “Honey, I could’ve sworn I saw stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made a half-assed attempt to write this in British English, but as my native English is from the U.S., I’ve likely made some mistakes. If you’re a native British English speaker and would like to correct anything, I’d love to hear it!


End file.
